Kin
"I believe everyone has th' capability t' do stuff--s'just a choice of whether they're willing t' put forth effort t' do it or not." Kin is a Reaper from Week 11 of The Reaper's Game. He is known for being an asshole all week, and for getting punched in the face multiple times. Since then, he's become a self proclaimed hermit, spending the majority of his free time running his shop, Dreamscape. Appearance Kin is of slender build, with amber eyes, medium toned skin, and black hair. He possesses small gauges and a fair number of other piercings in both ears, along with snakebites, sub-clavicle, and both eyebrows. Extending from his left jaw up to his cheekbone is an X-shaped scar. He actually has a rather pretty face underneath all of... that. From W11 to post-W13, he typically donned skinny jeans and a navy and black checkered hoodie. He had a long side-bang, which often at least partially covered one eye, held in place by a white beanie. If you happened to catch him wearing different clothes, his style could be classified as something akin to j-punk, but not quite there. After W13, his ex-Player partner destroyed his hoodie and forced him to find a new wardrobe. He received a haircut, shortening his hair by several inches and allowing for a more layered, fashioned style. His clothing style typically combines punk, rock, and goth elements. He dresses primarily in dark colors, and often accessorizes with various types of jewelry alongside his actual piercings, such as chokers, rings, and bracelets. He also often wears an amber teardrop pendant on a lengthy cord which was given to him by his partner as compensation for the makeover assault, along with other assorted jewelry given as Christmas gifts from others. Personality One could argue that Kin's character is a tad inconsistent, but that's kind of the point--Most of Kin's "observable traits" are the product of a persona he has built around himself, and he tries his best to keep this facade up at all times. Kin's persona, inspired by properties of elemental gold, consists of a generally carefree and confident young man with a penchant for saying or doing things for the sole sake of getting a reaction out of others. He'll flirt with, prank, intimidate, argue with, or harass a person just to see what they do, often finding it laughable and pretending to have no regard for the other person's feelings whatsoever. Outside of Games, this is toned down to a certain degree, but he often forgets to turn off his asshole switch, leading to many rather unfortunate consequences. The more time Kin spends in Shibuya, however, the more his persona cracks. In reality, Kin's a pretty decent and sensitive guy, but also awkward and poor at communicating his feelings. He's impulsive and tends to speak before he thinks, leading to an endless number of foot-in-mouth experiences that he'd very much like to forget. Of course, because of his "image," he'll often just play along with his fumbles, rather than owning up to them, which often just makes things worse. He's also rather private and doesn't care for sharing personal details about his life, nor does he enjoy being emotionally vulnerable around others in general. He's trying to improve on these things, but it's a very slow process, mainly inhibited by his extraordinarily low self-esteem a la his own hypocrisy about letting go of the past, which he struggles greatly with . Coinciding with his namesake, Kin possesses a rather strong heart of gold--but like hell will he let anyone know it. While he truly does care about others and will often put them before himself, as a general rule he'll disguise his kindness behind sarcasm and rudeness unless a situation arises in which he feels he should be genuine. A combination idealist/realist, Kin believes that everyone has the potential to change for the better, but knows that it can take time and that, without a push, may not even be attempted. He thinks the UG's existence is the perfect catalyst for people wishing to get their lives together, and as such, wants Players to take the Game seriously and without being babied. He believes that if acting like an asshole is what it takes for someone to realize and reach their potential, he's willing to put his dignity on the line. That being said, of course, never call him nice. He'll laugh at you, deny it, and then probably go lock himself in the backroom of Dreamscape in embarrassment. History Pre-Game Warning: substance abuse Kin, born Mizushima Mikoto, had a normal life growing up--until his parents suddenly got a divorce around the time he entered middle school. For little Mikoto, the divorce was very sudden and unexpected, and after a nasty custody battle he began to live with his mother. Because the divorce had been so unexpected, Mikoto got very angry at both of his parents. He started hanging out with bad crowds in rebellion towards them, started giving into peer pressure, and starting doing some pretty shitty stuff. He turned to drugs, vandalism, theft, and tons of other risky behaviors during the next few years, and even dropped out of high school. He knew he was on a bad life path, but didn't believe he had it in himself to change--so he didn't. He kept being an angry delinquent up until the day he died at a party in the red-light district of a beautiful combo of alcohol poisoning and a drug overdose. As for how he got his scar, he once didn't have enough money to pay a drug dealer, so he offered to sleep with the dude as payment. The dealer did not take kindly to his proposition and sliced Kin's face up in punishment. What a champ. Sa-Chuo Game Sapporo's entry fee is typically what has control over your life, and for Mikoto, that was addiction. Essentially, he was forced into over-sobriety and the flushing of everything from his system. With too much thinking ability, a skull-crushing headache, and a bad case of the shakes, he was not a very pleasant person to be around for much of his Game week. He partnered up with a girl named Hamasaki Hana, and the two, despite their alliterative-naming bond, did not get along at the start. They struggled through their first half of the week, with Hana doing almost the entirety of the work. Despite her encouragement, Mikoto just refused to do anything. Mikoto became a huge target for Reaper harassment, and he soon began to wonder what was even the point of playing. He'd been a horrible person, right? He didn't deserve a second chance. His life and death had been meaningless--his existence itself was meaningless. Swallowed by these feelings, Mikoto attempted to self-erase during a Noise fight, but Hana took what would have been the killing blow. Mikoto was shocked and confused, hardly believing that someone cared enough for him to be willing to risk their own life. This act sparked a desire in Mikoto to change for the better, and he finally began to open up to Hana. Day 7 came, and Hana and Mikoto were one of the victorious pairs. Hana pleaded for Mikoto to come back to life with her, to start his life over--but he refused. He was afraid that if he came back to life, he'd fall back into his old habits and end up right where he started. Remembering how Hana and the Game helped change him, he decided to become a Reaper, hoping that he could encourage Players that reminded him of himself to push on through the Game, using whatever means necessary. Deciding to dissociate his new self from his past self, he cast away his birth name, giving himself a new one: Kin. Week 11 Starting on Day 0, Kin set out to find the most timid and worried Players to try to get them to focus on the game ahead, but... it backfired, and he instead got called cruel. His main target for the Week was the timid Daichi, and he tried to help him grow by constantly taunting him and challenging him. Other than that, he lazed around for most of the Week, occasionally taunting Players and telling them about how they needed to take the Game seriously. Late Day 5, however, he realized that he was the only Harrier who hadn't gotten in his erasure, so he challenged Lion and James after the clock struck midnight on D6. After failing to erase them, he was attacked by Reaper and Player alike for his unnecessary actions. Later in the day, he managed to erase Sun and Juste using his Noise Form, but was again attacked for his actions because... Juste. By Day 7, however, he had mostly ''patched up the things he'd done. Except only sort of. Who knows. He still got punched a lot. Aly doesn't remember 90% of the week because she had three midterms. :D Post-Week 11 - Present After the Game ended, Kin was unsure of of his next course of action. He realized that he greatly liked the Shibuya district, and wanted to stick around, but feared that he would not be forgiven for his actions during the week by several of the other Reapers. In the end, he decided to stick around and help Players in a different way, opening Dreamscape with Sonata and Eliot for W12's Game. After W12, he kept the shop, and has been running it since. Other shenanigans have ensued, mostly involving his romantic life and ex-ho squad life. He went 200% homo for Eliot. Week 14 We just don't know. Relationships let's be real- this section will never be completed unless Aly is feeling particularly adventurous. Trivia *His Noise form is Okapia Oratorio. It's an okapi. As an officer, the name of his form is Okapia Diminuendo, with a few physical changes. **Appearance-wise, his Noise form stands at the size of an average okapi (~5 ft at shoulder). The ears and front legs are tattoo sigils, while the rest of the body is animal-like. *His blood type is B+. *His MBTI type is ISFP, though he typically fronts as an ExTP. *Kin writes his name with the kanji meaning "gold" and it's supposed to be ~symbolic~, but it also acts as a play on his birth name, Mikoto, which contains the character 琴 (koto) referring to a zither-like musical instrument which can also be called a "kin." **There is also a pun/joke in that his first Noise form contains the title of Oratorio, which refers to a large scale orchestra/vocal piece with a religious theme/story, and "mikoto" is historically an honorific title given to kami or revered individuals in Shinto. *His favorite foods are green tea and rock candy. *He shares an apartment with Macy and Eliza. *Makes pottery in his spare time and occasionally sells it at his shop *His favorite ''Love Live! girl is Umi. *His twitter is @goldenhoekapi. *His voiceclaim is Tatsuhisa Suzuki, specifically in the role of Yoshida Haru from My Little Monster. *After winning his Game, Kin refused the return of his entry fee, not entirely trusting himself to keep his life together without a reminder of his decision. This makes it so that he can neither drink, smoke, or use any other sort of substance without feeling ill, and even if he were to overcome that would not feel any effects. On principle, this isn't an issue for Kin as he chose to stop doing those things anyway, but merely serves as double protection, in a sense. **Caffeine is an exception to his fee. Gallery kin w14 ref smaller.png|actual w14 design kin new art style edits copyy.png|pre-w14 design kin faceshot redo.png|dollmaker head ref + piercing chart 20161018-081035_p0 edit.jpg|he really did used to look like a hobo Category:Reapers Category:Active Reaper Category:Week 11